fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Close Call
A Close Call Did you ever think about what would happened if the Titanic didn’t sink? Well Jack and Rose Have learned to be prepared for the worst on the Titanic. As Jack was painting Roses picture when he realized that he was falling in love with Rose. But a few hours before he started painting the picture Cal –Roses boyfriend- gave her a blue gem not knowing that she loved Jack. Rose and Jack later decide that that night after Cal is asleep they were going to sneak down to the lower decks so they can see each other without Cal finding out that Rose does not love him anymore. That night Jack had told Rose that he wanted to show her a car. Rose decided to get in the car so she could look at the interior. While sitting in the car they felt a jar. But they didn’t pay any mind. While sitting there Rose showed Jack the gem. After thinking long and hard Rose decided to give the gem back to Cal because of her love for Jack. Suddenly Rose or Jack neither said a word. “Do you hear that Jack?” Said rose. “Yes, Jack I do hear that. What do you think it is?” Exclaimed Jack. “It sounds like water!” Shouted Rose. ” Look Rose it’s rising up on the car.” Quivered Jack. “Look were moving around the room and the car isn’t started we have to get out of here before we drowned and we die!” Shuddered Rose. “The only thing that I know is that we have to get out of here.” Demanded Jack. “Give me you blue gem! Jack Screamed.” “Why do you want it said?” Asked Rose. “I am going to hit it against the window so the window will crack and so that it will break.” Replied Jack. “I’ve hit it against the window three times and it still hasn’t broke or even cracked” . But Jack kept hitting it. Again after again nothing had happened. But the sixteenth time it cracked and we were all free. We better run as fast as we can before the lower decks are closed off and were trapped and we drowned. “Look the doors are closing!” Screamed Rose. “RUN!” Shouted Jack “We made it” Said Rose. “Yea but my shoe didn’t.” Replied Jack “You don’t have time to worry about your shoe, And when we get to New York I’ll get you another shoe don’t worry.” Insisted Rose. Over the intercom all Rose heard was static. “What did that say Jack?” Asked Rose. “He Said that all was clear that we had hit an ice burg and it had just flooded the lower deck” Answered Jack. “I’m just glad nothing else had happened.” Replied Rose. “Yea because then we wouldn’t be able to get married!” Jack Shouted. (Jack slowly leans over and kisses jack) “Awe jack you’re so sweet.” Chuckled Rose. “I’m going to find Cal so I can tell him that I love u now and not him and plus I have to give the necklace back to.” Bubbled Rose. “Okay I’ll see you in a minute.” “We need to always be prepared for the best. “Later that week the Titanic arrived in New York. Were Jack and Rose got a house, got married, and had kids and they now and forever live happily ever after.